


Two Rooms

by Mari_who



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_who/pseuds/Mari_who
Summary: Home is where the heart is.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Two Rooms

After the ceremony, after the vows, after the feasting and dancing, the glasses drained and smashed in celebration, the toasts and the laughter, and after their first night together as king and queen, Hades presented Persephone with a wedding gift.

It was an office.

Built onto the east side of his mansion, the spacious room had one wall entirely of glass, to bring in the garden space outside. The floor was bare wood, waxed to a honeyed glow - in fact, there was little metal or concrete at all. Everything was wood, or stone, or undyed linen. Except for her laptop - sitting on a wide rolltop desk with half a hundred drawers and cubbies and secret compartments - it could easily have been the room of a mortal.

A very, very rich mortal.

The desktop and the bedside table, the bookshelves, all were inset with floral designs, and when she ran curious fingers over them, Persephone discovered the inlay work was all of precious gems. Emerald leaves, malachite trees, poppies of ruby with onyx hearts. The lampshade of pink crystal panels shaved as fine as a butterfly wing. The tiny key to her desk, set with a diamond the size of her thumb.

Hades showed her these things with boyish eagerness, and she loved him for it, far more than for the office, grand and lovely though it was.

But the lights, he said, let me show you the lights!

He pressed a small button near the door, and the room was filled with dazzling light. Warm, familiar light.

It's new, he said as she blinked, letting her eyes adjust. Called "Full spectrum grow lights". Plants will grow in it. 

Just like daylight. To make you more comfortable...while you're here.

Persephone closed her eyes and just stood, soaking in the light, thinking of the future. He loved her, truly, and so much. Things would grow well here, she decided, and graced him with a dazzling smile. Her plants, and her family, would both grow very well here, indeed.

***

Leaving him was agony.

But Persephone honored the bargain she had made. To the letter.

And not a bit further.

She would do her duties in the mortal realm, as Demeter had demanded, but she would not live in her mother's house. It was too much like her dream, like the doorless greenhouse that had been her childhood.

Instead, Persephone grew herself a home.

It was small - really just a room, hollowed out with her powers from the bole of a mighty oak, a tree so broad the mortals called it Mountain-Tree, and left offerings nearby. It was cozy and tidy inside, despite the lack of space. Shelves lined the living walls, full of books and bowls, jars and plants, little clay figurines, boxes full of tea leaves, mismatched tea cups, interesting rocks. 

Her bed was a thick, soft cushion atop a wooden chest filled with clothes and linens. With the cushion leaned against the wall nearby, the chest was desk or table or dresser, as needed. She had a crockpot and a toaster oven from Olympus, and a tiny fridge, all magicked to work in the mortal realm, and clear cool water would flow through a pipe and into a basin when she willed it.

And it was hers. From outside the tree looked unchanged, but on the inside there was a door, and she could lock it. Hades had given her the lock before she left.

In this little room she spent her time in between one day's work and another, reading or sleeping, and always thinking of her king, and yearning for home.


End file.
